Exploring New Things
by Megablackstar
Summary: Shounen Ai or Yaoi? You decide..oh and this is a different pairing than you think..


Body

Disclaimer:I don't own these puppies.. I'm just teaching them some new tricks... honestly!! I'll return them.. eh one day ^^**

Okay this is my first PWP.. I think it's a PWP I'm not sure but hey it's still good... not much details on *ahem* you know what I mean. *weak smile* Yea this is Yaoi.... be afraid, this pairing is something I usually keep in the back of my mind... but after reading a very good T/H story.. I decide to give it a go.. though it's not T/H.. it's another pair, but it is Yaoi... erh okay Shounen Ai.. bite me.. :P Remember though Yaoi/Shounen Ai means Male x Male... don't like? Um.. go ahead a read this thing.. I know you'll flame it anyway.. Like it? Go! Scoot! You don't want to read this, it pointless and I did it under 1 hour.. though that's amazing in it self I need to head back to the Sonic Side... but I also need to finish my Hokuto no Ken stories.. (Too many _) I shouldn't of done this fic sense I have so many others to finish, but Batt (HNK got to love it!) decide to let me go, before I went crazy and now that's it's finish... I must go back before Kenshirou or Shin find out I was here... This maybe the only Monster Rancher story I'll ever do.. unless people actually like it... O_O doubt it... erh 

Read On!

Exploring New Things.

Megablackstar

His stomach was press into the dried sand. Sweat glisten his back. The rough tongue nip his shoulders, causing a whimper to escape his throat. A deep chuckle, was the only sound he heard till that wicked tongue travel downward. He dug his hands into the sand, bury his face into the grains, to muffed his yelps, and moans. As he continue to squirm, the other order him on his hands and knees. A small gasp breach his lips, as he did as he was told. His back arch, as a feeling of cold spread his legs, leaving him to bite his lower lip. His dark hair splash across his face, as he shook. Those dark eyes of his shut tight as sweat bedded his brow. Then in a quick and surprise moment, the slick tongue of the other was inside, wetting him. Just that movement, cause him to cry out. He blush greatly as the other stop, and once again nipped his shoulders. In the only way it could, it was trying to calm him down. He bow his head, hair spraying down, the gentle smile he held, let the other know to continue. So it did, pressing it's tongue into his body, as he felt shiver after shiver slid down his body. With a slow lick, it pulled away. This alone left him puzzled, and confuse, till he felt the body of the other on top of him, it's own length brush against the area it had wetted. A whimper escape his lips, as he felt it pushing inside him. A gentle voice and loving licks from the other, distracted and comfort him from the pain. In a few minutes, the other was at the hilt inside him, and at that moment the two gasp at the feeling, one for the burning sensations in his stomach, to push back on the other, and for the other the tightness, as stars flash across it's eyes. He called out to the other, giving it the go a head. The pain now was not from the once-shock penetration but from the need to reach the peak he was so scared to at the beginning. Movement from the other, cause moans to slip from his lips. Thrusting into his body, whispers praise and worshipping his body, the other continue. In the far back of his mind, it felt like they were dancing, dancing a dance only they knew and could do. It made a shiver down his back, one that brought a warm feeling in his heart, and made him feel special to the other. As if he knew something about the other, that nobody else did, and that alone brought him to the peak he was climbing. A whimper as he felt the warm liquid slide down his legs and onto the sand. Climbing down from his experienced, the other had just reach it's own. A howl to the wind was the cry of the other, and with a groan it rolled off, laying down onto the cool sand. He yawn and cuddling close.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How was it?"

Another yawn, his eyes close. "Awesome... I never felt anything like that."

The other chuckle, nuzzling his face. "So does that mean you want to try it again, Genki?"

Genki's eyes shot open. "NOW?!"

The other smile. "No, not now. Later."

"Oh.. well why didn't you say so?" Genki blinked.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"Um.. sure.. I mean to your question... I wouldn't mind, do you Tiger of the Wind?" Genki smirked.

Tiger laugh heartily. "I asked you and now your asking me..." Tiger shook his head amused.

"Are you going to answer me or what?" Genki asked.

"Uh.. now let me um think here.." Tiger said, pretending to seriously think about it.

"Tiger..." Genki growled.

"Okay, okay.. I don't mind Genki.." Tiger smirk. "Now let's get some sleep."

"....."

"Genki?" Tiger blinked, looked at the boy resting on his chest, sound asleep.

With a shake of his head, the monster rested his head against the sand, sleep entering him quickly and quietly, a small smirk on his features as the two slept.

O_O Blame all those T/H fics...

Genki: But I'm not even in those!! Well I am but not. like. that.

Tiger: *nods*

Erh well Tiger is my favorite character....

Genki: It seems everyone favors Tiger.. *pouts*

Tiger: *nuzzles Genki*

Well that's not a bad thing.. sense your my second fav.

Genki: Really? *rubs eyes*

Of course.. right after Grey Wolf, Suezo, Moochi and-

Tiger: Enough!!!

eep! I guess I should End this right?

Tiger: *nods angrily*

Genki: *in a corner crying*

Whoops! Uh Tiger go comfort him.. please? I hate a crying Genki... unless he's in the middle of-

Tiger: Okay!!! *blushes then runs to the corner when a ecchi-grin*

O_o** Well now to end this thing... yes I'm aware I'm going to get flame from here to the moon and back. :P

END


End file.
